1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a resonant magnetic coupling type non-contact power transmission technology for transmitting electric power wirelessly using resonant magnetic coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0278264 (FIGS. 12 and 14) discloses a new type of wireless power transmission system for transmitting electric power wirelessly (through a space) from one of two resonators to the other, and vice versa. That wireless power transmission system couples those two resonators with each other via the evanescent tail of the oscillation electric power of the resonant frequency that is produced in the space surrounding those two resonators, thereby transmitting the oscillation electric power wirelessly (i.e., by a non-contact method).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-41464 discloses another resonant magnetic coupling type wireless power transmission system. Such a wireless power transmission system can raise the voltage effectively in transmitting electric power with relatively low coupling efficiency.